Levi Grayson (Earth-39)
Levi Grayson is the reincarnation of Balder, and the 'Lost Miracle' of the Pre-Ragnarok Era. History Death of Balder After having visions of Balder's death in the not-too-distant future, the Goddess Frigg set out to make sure he was safe from harm. She spent weeks enchanting everything she could think of, so that they could never kill Balder. All objects and people were charmed, except for Balder's brothers and the mistletoe plant. Frigg believed that neither could ever kill Balder, as they were too kind to do so. When the trickster Loki discovered he couldn't kill Balder, he decided to find a way to do so, even though he had no desire to do so before. To him it was a challenge, and so he plotted Balder's death. When Balder learned what Frigg had done, he announced it to the people of Asgard, and challenged them to try and kill him. Dozens of Gods attempted to, but either their weapons were useless or they found themselves 'blocked' from being able to kill him by some kind of mental attack. Loki went to Balder's blind brother, Hodur, and disguised his voice to talk to him. He made himself sound like Balder, and handed Hodur a batch of mistletoe, asking Hodur to shoot him. Hodur, although blind, was an incredible archer, and managed to fire an arrow at Balder, by following the sound of his voice. Loki had already disappeared, and so the arrow went straight at the true Balder. The mistletoe-coated arrow hit Balder in the shoulder, and appeared to do no damage. However, what Frigg wasn't aware of when the enchantments were cast, is that Balder had a severe allergy to mistletoe. With his throat swollen, Balder was unable to breath, and so suffocated to death. It had long been foretold that Balder's death would herald the start of Ragnarok, hence why Frigg's visions of Balder dying in the near future scared her so much. When Balder collapsed in front of dozens of people, it caused wide-spread panic. However, when weeks and months passed without any sign of Ragnarok, it was believed the prophecy was a lie. Birth of Levi What wasn't known to the Aesir was that the Universe didn't plan on Balder dying so soon, and so the fallen God was reincarnated. At the exact moment of Balder's death, a baby boy was born. The essence of Balder was transferred to him, so that when one of the Aesir was worthy, they could reactivate the god, and the Pre-Ragnarok Era could continue for many more centuries. When it occurred to Odin that Balder had been reincarnated, he ordered a search of the Nine Realms for the baby that contained his son's essence. But because Balder's essence was supressed inside Levi, he was undetectable to the Aesir, and so the god remained lost. Transcendent Powers and Abilities Before Activation Genius-level Intellect: '''Has a born ability of being incredibly intelligent. He picks up on things quicker than most people, and so knows a wide number of skills. After Activation '''Super Form: As a reincarnation of an Aesir, Levi inherited the much stronger body of an Aesir. However, the true potential of his body didn't set in until he was activated by the Eitr Stone. '''Light Projection: '''He can project intense beams of light from his body. Although he struggles to use this power, it sets off automatically in times of extreme danger. '''Purification: '''Levi has the ability to purify people of spiritual entities living inside them. It's believed that it can be used to purge people of sickness as well, although it hasn't been proven. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Deities Category:Photokinesis Category:Purification Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters